I'm
by FlooKim88
Summary: Karna ini aku. Sesederhana itulah perasaannya Uzumaki Karin pada Uchiha Sasuke. [Bday (late) Fic Uzumaki Karin]


**Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune Present**

 **I'm**

 **Disclamaire : Masashi Kishimoto own all character of Naruto.**

 **Genre : Semi—canon, Hurt, Sad, Angst, and Drama.**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Not EYD, OOC, and Crack-pairing.**

 **Uzumaki Karin Spesial Days!**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku membencimu._

 _Tapi,_

 _Aku merindukanmu._

 _Karna ini_ _Aku._

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Setitik air dingin jatuh mengenai telapak tangan yang terbuka dari sang pria berjubah hitam tersebut. Ia terdiam lama, sembari melirik pada sosok cantik berambut merah tersebut dengan hati-hati.

"Karin."

Wanita berkacamata itu menoleh padanya, menampilkan satu senyuman yang diulas _asimetris_.

"Yah, aku bisa mendengarmu kok."

Uchiha Sasuke tanpa sadar juga mengembangkan senyuman tipis saat nada _sarkas_ mewarnai nada suara sang gadis.

"Aku . . . selalu bisa mendengarmu." Uzumaki Karin mengalihkan padanya, menatap seluruh bangunan yang ada dari atas bangunan tertinggi Amigakure. Ia mendongakan kepalanya, membiarkan rintik-rintik kecil air hujan membasahi wajah cantiknya. Sasuke ikut mengalihkan pandangannya lurus ke direksi di depan sana.

Karin menghela napasnya diam-diam saat keheningan kembali tercipta di antara mereka, ia menoleh pada Sasuke yang juga bungkam.

"Jadi dalam rangka apa kau kemari?"

"Mengawal _Hokage_."

"Seperti yang ku duga," ujar Karin dengan nada pelan. "Kau tak banyak berubah."

" _Tsh_. Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan?"

Karin mengendikan bahunya. "Tapi setidaknya kau bukan remaja yang di penuhi kegilaan dan kebodohannya lagi 'kan?!"

"Hn."

"Apa kau hanya sendiri Sasuke?"

"Tidak, ada Shikamaru dan dua orang ninja lainnya."

"Apakah Sai dan Sakura adalah ninja lainnya?" sindir Karin dan membuat Sasuke melirik padanya.

"Aku menyesali kemampuan _sensorik_ mu."

Karin mendengus mencemooh sembari memutar kedua bola matanya imajinatif. "Jadi kau menyesali kemampuan seseorang yang sudah banyak membantumu di masa lalu? _Idiot_."

Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya mendengarkan protesan wanita berambut merah tersebut.

"Sudah berapa lama sejak perang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Enam setengah tahun." Karin bersidekap saat angin dingin menerpanya. "Aku selalu menghitungnya dari hari ke hari, berpikir kenapa setiap hari terasa lama hanya untuk melupakan sosok seorang Uchiha Sasuke?"

Suasana kembali hening saat ucapan terakhir Karin terdengar, dalam hati Sasuke berpikir bahwa gadis berambut merah dari klan Uzumaki itu sudah berubah begitu banyak.

Garis wajahnya, postur tubuhnya, sikapnya, tingkah lakunya, semuanya menunjukan perubahan yang signifikan. Wanita yang pernah berada dalam satu tim dengannya itu sudah berubah menjadi jauh lebih dewasa sekalipun sikap kritisnya itu tetap melekat erat.

"Apa kau tak ingin bertanya kabarku selama di sini?" tanya Karin mencoba mencairkan suasana, ia memutar tubuhnya hingga kini posisi tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Kau terlihat baik."

Karin mencibir padanya. "Tentu saja, tentu saja, aku wanita yang terlihat baik meskipun tengah bertemu dengan pria yang membuatku patah hati."

Sasuke hanya bergumam pelan sebagai jawaban, Karin menunggu sang pria untuk kembali membuka suara meskipun tampaknya percuma.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi lebih dulu." Karin terlihat menimbang sesuatu saat matanya menatap bagian tubuh yang tersembunyi di balik jubah hitam sang pria. "Sasuke."

Karin melangkah pergi dengan langkah ringan.

 _Tap_!

Langkahnya tercegah secara otomatis saat tangan kanannya di tangkap oleh seseorang, tanpa ia harus menoleh pun ia sudah tau bahwa hanya ada pria ini di sekitarnya.

"Aku tidak pernah berniat melukaimu."

Iris mata Karin terasa membola mendengar suara rendah itu terdengar setelah beberapa detik terdiam, ia meneguk savillanya susah payah.

"Kau—" Karin tersenyum kecil. "Kau memang tidak berniat, tapi kau melakukannya."

Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan sang gadis, ia memutar tubuhnya sedikit hingga bisa melihat punggung Karin.

"Aku tahu, itu sebabnya . . . Aku berharap kau bisa memaafkanku."

"Kau tahu, Sasuke?" Karin berbalik lagi hingga mata mereka bisa memandang sejajar. "Aku selalu memaafkanmu terlepas dari semua luka yang pernah kau berikan." Jemari dingin tangannya yang bebas bergerak menyentuh pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan iapun melepaskannya dengan pelan.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah tak peduli tentangmu," bisiknya dengan nada lemah.

Angin yang menerpa lembut tubuh keduanya memainkan surai berbeda warna itu dengan pelan. Keduanya kembali tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

"Sakura," sebut Sasuke tatapan mengarah lurus ke dalam _ruby_ Karin. "Ia sudah banyak terluka, aku rasa, ia tak pantas terluka lebih dari yang sudah ia rasakan lagi."

Karin tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya disisi tubuhnya. "Aku tahu," jeda selama lima detik ketika suaranya kembali terdengar.

"Akulah yang pantas terluka disini." Karin tertawa sakartis saat mengakhiri kalimatnya hingga Sasuke merasakan sekelumit perasaan sakit yang terasa menusuk hatinya.

"Aku juga tidak berpikir seperti itu, Karin."

"Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan _eeh_ Sasuke?" Karin bertolak pinggang dengan dagu terangkat.

"Kau adalah wanita yang tangguh dan berjasa di dalam hidupku."

Karin terdiam dengan tatapan nanar dan tak fokus, sedangkan Sasuke menatapnya bersungguh-sungguh, _onyx_ kelam yang masih terasa sama dengan beberapa tahun lalu itu terasa membiusnya.

Wanita uzumaki itu baru saja akan membuka mulutnya bersuara sebelum kemudian menutupnya lagi. Ia menghela napas sejenak.

"Kenapa itu terdengar seperti omong kosong di telingaku?" Karin menggelengkan kepalanya hingga menghasilkan satu dengusan tertahan dari sang Uchiha.

"Apa alasanmu jatuh hati padaku, Karin?"

Karin mengerjapkan kelopak matanya, terlalu terkejut akan arus topik pembicaraan yang berubah drastis. Ia membuka bibir plumnya dan berkata, "kenapa kau baru membahasnya sekarang? Jangan bilang kau jadi jatuh hati padaku _eh_?"

"Aku—"

"Sudahlah." Karin mengibaskan tangannya diudara. Ia memotong ucapan Sasuke dengan cepat karna dentuman di dadanya terasa mengeras, belum lagi rasa perih terbakar yang berasal dari kelopak matanya terasa. "Itu sudah berlalu, dan aku tidak ada niatan bernostalgia dengan hal _sentimentil_ semacam itu."

Dan suasana yang terjadi pun jauh lebih canggung setelahnya.

Sasuke membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. "Karin. . . ."

Karin yang awalnya terbawa oleh perasaannya sendiri mencoba menfokuskan diri pada Sasuke.

"Ya?"

"Aku sedikit lelah," Sasuke terdiam sesaat, menimbang ucapannya setelah beberapa lama dan kemudian menatap sosok wanita yang telah membagi hati dan pikirannya untuk dirinya. Untuk seseorang sekejam ia di masa lalu.

"Bisakah aku meminta sedikit cakramu?" tanyanya dengan tatapan yang baru pertama kali Karin lihat.

Sosok itu mendengus dan berkata, "aku tarik ucapanku diawal." Karin menyingkap lengan bajunya hingga bekas-bekas gigitan yang semula tertutup di balik kain pun terlihat. "Rupanya kau sudah banyak berubah ya Sasuke?"

Ia mengulurkan tangannya diudara untuk Sasuke, pria itu masih menatap lekat tangan kanan yang terangkat di udara tersebut tanpa ada pergerakan hingga akhirnya satu kaki Sasuke melangkah maju selangkah. Tangan kananya terangkat mengenggam pergelangan tangan Karin yang terasa dingin, gerakan itu bertahan selama beberapa saat hingga Karin bingung dengan sikap passif Sasuke.

"Kau—"

 _Grep!_

Bola mata _ruby_ itu kembali terbelalak kaget saat Sasuke malah menariknya mendekat hingga tangannya melewati garis pundak Sasuke dan tubuhnya berada dalam dekapan pria itu.

"Sasuke apa yang—" Karin baru saja akan berteriak marah saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengenai pangkal lehernya.

 _Itu bibir Sasuke._

Ia tak bisa memproses kejadian yang berlalu dengan cepat di depan matanya tersebut.

 _Deg_!

Debaran jantung Karin kembali terdengar, ia bernapas dengan tak teratur saat Sasuke mengigitnya—bukan untuk menghisap cakranya namun pria itu malah membuat satu _kissmark_ di sana.

"Sas—"

Sasuke menjilat bekas gigitannya hingga satu lenguhan kecil terdengar dari bibir Karin.

"Selamat ulang tahun Karin,"

Karin lagi-lagi dibuat tercekat saat suara Sasuke terdengar begitu dekat di telinganya.

" _Lalu_ , aku menyesal atas semua hal buruk yang pernah terjadi padamu." Karin mengigit bibirnya sendiri, pikirannya kacau hingga ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain membatu mendapati sikap aneh Sasuke. "Tapi aku justru berterimakasih, karna kau . . . _Selalu memaafkanku."_

Dan entah kenapa langit Amigakure terasa makin gelap dan memburam di matanya.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

"Kau dari mana saja Sasuke?" Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya saat sosok sahabatnya baru memunculkan diri di hadapan mereka.

"Bertemu teman lama."

Sakura yang berada disisi Naruto hanya mengamati sosok suaminya itu lekat-lekat.

"Oh ya, siapa?"

Sasuke melirik pada satu gedung tertinggi di Amigakure. "Hanya seseorang."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya dan kemudian meninju lengan Sasuke main-main karna merasa kesal.

"Kau tidak sedang bertemu seorang wanita 'kan?!" tanya Sai dan di balas delikan oleh Naruto.

 _Ah_ **,** Sai merasakan hawa Amigakure makin berubah dingin. Ia jadi tersenyum canggung ketika ditatapi dengan aura kematian oleh Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang." usul Naruto dan dibalas satu anggukan setuju oleh Sai. Keduanya segera berjalan diikuti Sakura kemudian Sasuke.

Pria Uchiha itu berjalan dengan lambat sembari menatap punggung istrinya dan kemudian menoleh hanya untuk menatap ke gedung tinggi itu dengan tatapan bersalahnya.

 _Aku lagi-lagi melukaimu 'kan?_

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Karin menatap kepergian empat sosok itu dengan tatapan kosong, ia masih memegangi bekas tanda kemerahan yang diberi Sasuke sembari membiarkan bening-bening air kristal jatuh membasahi wajahnya.

 _Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke._

Ia mengerti, benar-benar mengerti sekarang.

Sejak awal, ia memang telah jatuh hati pada pria itu, dan tak mudah untuk melepaskannya perasaannya.

Karna Karin hanya punya satu alasan.

 _Aku membencimu._

 _Tapi,_

 _Aku merindukanmu._

 _Karna,_

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Karna ini aku._

 _Wanita yang terluka sebab terlalu dalam mencintaimu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Happy Brithday Uzumaki Karin**!

 _Yosha_! Maap karna ffnya lagi-lagi galau dan ehmm agak lebay begini.

Belum lagi Abang 'Suke ooc parah. Aww maapkan Floo Ya Gusti. *pundung.

So, ini di dedikasikan buat semua pencinta SasuKarin. _Love love love muach muach :*_

 **Samarinda 20 Juni 2016.**

 **Salam kecup,**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune.**


End file.
